The Best Way
by FreekyDisaster18
Summary: Jackie's feeling self-conscious after giving birth to their baby boy.


**AUTHORS NOTE: So you all know I loves my Way Series and this was meant to be the final chapter but I changed my mind. It's now the penultimate chapter. I thought that I'd give you some random ass smut...**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own the characters apart from their beautiful baby boy xD**

**[The Best Way]**

Jackie sighed in a tired manner as she placed the sleeping baby down in his crib, her hand reaching up to stifle the yawn that escaped her. She'd been on maternity leave for the two months after his birth and was still having a month off but she wasn't looking forward to going back. She'd lost her shape through all the comfort eating she'd done and then just having the baby in general. She'd never really been body conscious but now she understood why her mother had said that childbirth murdered a woman's shape.

She moved into the double bedroom that she shared with her fiancée where she was immediately welcomed by the double mirrors that were on the wardrobe doors. She took in her appearance and shook her head. The slouch jog pants did nothing but add on pounds as did the oversized tee shirt of Robbie's that she'd started adopting because the idea of putting something of her own on was daunting. She didn't want it to be too small.

Robbie stood at the doorframe and saw the lone tears that were falling down her face. He was sure that she didn't even know she was shedding them and when he walked over behind her, she jumped making it clear that she hadn't know that he had been stood there either. "Babe..." He drawled lightly kissing her neck lightly not surprised when she'd pulled away from him.

Since the birth of MJ, she hadn't let him see her naked and the mere thought of them going out on a date caused her to start panicking and it wasn't something he liked doing to her so he'd simply stopped asking her out. He looked over at her and sighed. "I wish you'd talk to me, Jackie." He whispered honestly knowing that he had no right to ask her for that due to his own vanishing act a year earlier.

She looked at him, her tears still falling as she saw how upset he was that she didn't want to talk to him. "What do you want me to say, Robbie? That I look in the mirror and see a monster instead of the slim Jackie that I once was?" She demanded and he could see that her sadness was being replaced with anger. He moved over slightly and shook his head, his hand curling around her cheek.

"You're beautiful to me, Jackie." She went to move away but he moved his hand to lace through her hair where he could keep a firm grip without hurting. "You're more beautiful to me now than you ever was before..." He whispered and when she opened her mouth to argue, he simply leant in and stole her lips in a punishing kiss for even thinking about arguing with him. The whimper that she released was a mixture of surprise and pleasure and it did nothing but spur him on more as he released his hold of her hair and took hold of the hem of his tee shirt that she wore. Her hands were covering his just as fast and he saw the fear in her eyes causing his heart to break even more. "Trust me," he whispered and he watched the emotional struggle that she went through before finally removing her hands. He smiled.

The shirt was soon pulled off and landed quietly on the floor where he then started to work on her bra. "Tell me what it is you hate about yourself..." He whispered sucking on the hollow point where her neck met her shoulder, a shiver running through her body.

"My boobs are bigger and are starting to..." she stopped talking when he squeezed them lightly in his hands, the pleasure against the sensitive globes causing her to moan.

"Keep going," he urged smiling happily knowing that his plan would work. It had to work.

"They milk in the most awkward times..." and as if by magic, a droplet of milk slipped free but that didn't turn Robbie off. Instead he simply leant down and swiped at the sickly substance with his tongue. The action caused her to moan and grip onto his shoulders for more support because her knees were starting to feel like jelly. She couldn't think coherent thoughts any more so Robbie gathered her up in his arms and placed her in the centre of their bed before swinging his leg over her waist and straddling her.

"I love that. It shows that you're a mother and more importantly, you're a mother to our baby." He then ran his tongue up the valley of her breasts while his hands tickled down her abdomen. She grabbed hold of his hands and again he saw the fear there. He hadn't seen her stomach, not even by accident, since MJ had been born so he moved back and saw the delicate silver lines that danced across her milk white skin. Stretch marks, the things that show life in a woman but yet they still hate them. He found himself admitting to himself that maybe if he'd have seen them on any other woman, they'd have repulsed him but on his Jackie they were endearing and he loved them. He leant down and ran his tongue along one of the silvery trails before smiling at the hitch in her breathing.

"Jackie, these lines show that you carried our child and the change will remind me of that for all the years even after MJ leaves us to have his own life. I wouldn't have it any other way." He leant in and took hold of her lips, a kiss that she happily returned because his words made her happy. She felt beautiful for the first time in about six months because as she'd started putting on the weight, she'd been self-conscious. She wished that she'd had Robbie then because she'd just got aggressive whenever Stuart and Ewan had tried to tell her that a pregnancy bump was one of the sexiest things on a woman.

"Robbie..." She whispered after their kiss ended and he looked down at her, his eyes dark with desire and she found herself biting back tears as she knew that was a look he only ever reserved for her no matter what she thought she looked like.

"Yes, my love?" He asked gently nibbling on her jawbone as her hand ran through his hair so that she could keep him there because it felt so good.

"Will you make love to me?" She asked nervously and he moved away from her slightly. She immediately misread that as it wasn't something that he wanted to do and she started to sit up. "I'm so sorry, I shouldn't have asked. I just thought..." she was silenced by him kissing her, his hands running through her hair so that she wouldn't pull away from him again.

"Stop talking," he whispered when they broke away from air but he hardly moved so she could feel the movement of his lips against her own and she found herself smiling. "You're my wife-to-be and there would be nothing I'd love more to do than make love to you but I don't want this to be something upsetting for you," he whispered and she shook her head.

"I want this, Robbie. I need this." She promised before kissing him, her hand rubbing at his half hard cock that were still trapped away in his work pants and underwear. He groaned aggressively against her lips but that didn't put her off as she slowly pulled down his zip.

"I'd stop that or it will all be over before we even start to begin..." he warned and he smiled at her warm chuckle as she moved her hand away causing him to groan at the loss but he knew it was the right move. He lifted her into his arms and carried her over to their bed, straddling her hips as he leant in and took hold of her lips as his fingers eased the jogging bottoms down. She lifted her hips innocently to help him and he groaned at the friction the simple movement caused, a warm happy smile escaping her as she laced her hands together at the back of his neck.

"I love you," she whispered seriously and he looked down at her, a smile playing on his lips as he kissed her lightly.

"I love you too," he replied before starting to tickle her stomach, happy to hear her shrill laughter once again. He didn't care about her weight or that she'd become a recluse since giving birth to their son. He just cared knowing that she was happy. That was the most important thing to him. "You're beautiful." He said one final time before moving down and capturing one of her sensitive nipples between his lips, grazing his teeth against the nub.

She gasped, her back arching underneath his touch as she strangled the bed sheets in her hands. His fingers tickled down her curvy abdomen before teasing through the curls at the vee of her legs. "Robbie..." she moaned on a breath looking at him. It had been so long and she knew that once you'd given birth it was as painful as being a virgin again.

"I thought you trusted me," he breathed and she looked into his beautiful blue eyes before nodding that she did indeed trust him. He leant down to take hold of her lips in a soul rendering kiss using that as a distraction before slipping his finger into her. She gasped under his lips, her head moving away from his as she threw it back in pleasure. He smiled at the noises she made while marking her milky white skin with dark purple blemishes as he continued to massage her with one finger. Her breathing was getting heavy and when he thought she was ready, he slipped another finger into her and he could see through the way her eyes were squeezing shut that she was near the edge. "Scream for me, Jackie." He whispered softly and he chuckled warmly at the glare that she gave him.

She had never understood why Robbie had enjoyed hearing her lose control but she knew that it was his biggest turn on. He loved watching her topple off the edge and then the slow drag back to normality. She knew it was because normally she was the controlling type, she liked to know that she was big and brave but when she was with Robbie, he just had to touch her and her plastic exterior could crumble away.

"Robbie..." She moaned not wanting to let him win even though she knew that it wasn't one she'd win.

"Yes Jackie," he said his fingers pausing as if he was waiting for her to ask him something.

"Don't stop you bastard!" She cussed and Robbie laughed because it was rare that she cussed so aggressively at him. He continued his slow exploration of her and wasn't surprised when she screamed his name on a high. He smiled at her.

"I knew I'd win," he laughed lightly leaning over and kissing her slightly. She ran her hands through his hair and rubbed her hips against him in an open gesture. It wasn't long until he was sheathed inside her warmth, her arms wrapping around him as they moved together. He pressed a kiss to her lips before moving down and taking hold of her jaw, another purplish mark being sucked against her skin. They moved together and when they reached that eclipse, they moved together and called each other's names.

In the aftermath, they cuddled up together and she pressed her head against his shoulder. "I love you, Robbie." She whispered gently, the palm of her hand pressing against his heart where she could feel it beating.

"I love you too, baby." He pulled her close to him and pressed a kiss to the top of her head. She settled against him and started to doze off. She was happy that he would always make her feel better, no matter what happens.

**FINAL PART COMING SOON...**


End file.
